Girl meets Emily Florence
by Girlmeetsworld1876
Summary: When Emily Florence (daughter of famous movie and TV show director David Florence) moves to New York and attends Riley and Maya's school things become a little hectic. Will Riley be blinded by Emily's niceness to see what a bad person she really is. Or will it be up to Cory and Maya an unlikely team to stop her?
1. Guess who's moving to town?

Cory Matthews and Maya Hart were tied up in chairs, in the school basement. I'm sure you're probably wondering why their tied up. It's actually kind of crazy how it happened and the most surprising thing is the person who did it to them. A 13 year old girl named Emily Florence. She might look nice on the outside, but is pure evil on the inside.

"Mr. Matthews how are we going to get out of here?" Maya asked. "I'm actually not sure, how did this even happen?" he replied. "That evil, nasty, rotten, awful witch did this to us, remember!" Maya screamed. "I know who did it; I just can't believe we let it happen." Cory said.

_It all started 2 weeks ago_

* * *

><p>Topanga was just starting to make breakfast for her family. "Good morning sweetheart, whatcha cooking?" Cory asked her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oatmeal." She replied. "Ugh." Cory moaned. Topanga turned in his arms and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Will this make it better." Topanga said as she kissed him. "Mmmhhmm." Cory replied as he made his way inside her mouth. "Whoa there tiger." Topanga said. Cory made his pouty face and then Topanga gently pecked his lips. "Maybe later." She whispered. Cory's face lit up like a Christmas tree.<p>

A few minutes later Riley came running down the stairs screaming. "OMG YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT!" Riley screamed as she hopped up and down. "What is it?" Topanga asked as she set the oatmeal in front of Riley and Cory. "Ok so you know my favorite show _**Red Planet Diaries**_, well the creator and world famous director David Florence is moving to New York and his daughter Emily Florence is coming to John Quincy Adams!" Riley squealed. "Really, I love David Florence! He also makes that shaving cream with his face on it. I buy it all the time!" Topanga told Riley. "Umm mom isn't that shaving cream for guys?" Riley asked. "I might buy it to just look at his face." Topanga mumbled. Riley shook her head and continued to eat her breakfast.

"I don't see why everyone loves that guy." Cory said as he buried his face in his oatmeal. "You're just angry cause mom thinks he's hotter than you!" Riley said giggling. Cory gave her the evil eye and then got up from the table. "Well I'm going to now, love ya'll." Cory said as he approached the door. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" Topanga asked. "Yea, right." Cory said giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "That was weird, he never kisses my cheek." Topanga said. "He's probably just upset about the shaving cream." Riley said as she put her dishes away.

Riley grabbed her bag and then headed out the door. She then met Maya at the subway.

* * *

><p>"So you excited to meet Emily Florence?" Riley asked as they boarded the train. "Yea I am, I just hope she's not a snotty, stuck up, brat." Maya said. "I heard that she was really nice!" Riley replied. "I hope so." Maya said as she took a seat.<p>

The girls finally made it to the school. They were hoping that Emily would be there but she hadn't arrived. They decided to drop by their lockers before heading off to Cory's class.

"Do you think we will have any classes with her?" Riley asked Maya. "Maybe, but she is like famous so maybe not." She replied.

Just as they were getting their books, all kinds of people were screaming like crazy. Riley and Maya turned their heads swiftly and stared at the double doors of the school. A whole bunch of photographers came in with cameras. Then short after two tall guys came in wearing black suits. And finally a short girl wearing Chanel sunglasses came walking in after them.

It was none other than the: _**Emily Florence**_.

* * *

><p><strong>hey everyone this is a new fanfic i'm working on. this is kinda like a Cory and Maya fanfic but at the same time not lol! please review and tell me what you think. future chapters will be much longer.<strong>


	2. Girl meets new best friend

She was gorgeous. She had long chestnut colored hair. She was wearing a pink cashmere sweater along with a black and white polka dot Kate Spade skirt, a gold sparkly belt, black Michael Kors short wedge boots, a pink patent leather Coco Chanel cross body, and a gold necklace with Emily engraved into it. She was perfect, almost too perfect. She kept this smug look on her face as she made her way down the hallway.

"OMG there she is!" Riley squealed. Maya didn't reply, of course she was excited she was here but something seemed off about this girl. She finally made a stop right next to Maya and Riley's lockers. "You can go boys." She said as she removed her Chanel sunglasses. She placed them into her bag and then looked up at Riley and Maya. Her eyes were a bright emerald green. "Sorry about all of the paparazzi, they follow me everywhere." Emily said. "OMG you're Emily Florence!" Riley replied. "Oh yea, but just think of me as any normal girl here." Emily told her. "How are people supposed to think you're a normal girl if you wear stuff like that, cameras follow you around, you have body guards, and you came here in a brand new 2014 Range Rover?" Maya asked. "I'm not the only one with a nice car, I just saw this gorgeous Lexus parked outside." She told Maya. "THAT'S MY DADS CAR!" Riley said jumping up and down.

Riley was way too excited about this chick, Maya thought. She's not even the famous one, her dad is! "So what is your first class?" Riley asked. "History: Matthews, Cory." Emily replied. "That's my dad's class, and I have that class too! This is so exciting!" Riley said. "Oh your dad's the teacher? I thought he was like the principal." Emily told her. "Oh well yea but he's awesome you'll love him, Right Maya." Riley said nudging Maya's arm. "Oh yea you'll love Mr. Matthews." Maya said now rubbing her arm.

They all walked into the classroom before the bell rang so Riley could introduce Emily to her dad. When they walked in Cory was on the phone with someone.

_Topanga on the phone:*Ok, look Topanga class is about to start so we can talk later ok. Yes, no, I'll call you later. _

He sounded exasperated. "Umm dad, what was all that about?" Riley asked. "Sorry it was your mother, she called to ask me why I didn't kiss her on the lips this morning, stupid stuff." He replied now getting up from his chair. "Yea that's what happened right before my parents decided to divorce." Emily said to him. Cory's face turned to a pale color; he could feel his cheeks burning. "I don't think my wife and I are going to divorce, we love each other way too much for that to happen." He told her. "Well why didn't you kiss her goodbye?" Emily asked wanting to know more. "I guess I was a little upset when she said David Florence was more attractive than me, it's not a big deal."

"That's my dad! I'm Emily Florence, David Florence's daughter." She said as she leaned against a desk. "You're Emily?" Cory said. His face turned a slight red color. "Yea, and its ok all kinds of women flirt with my dad." She told him. "She didn't flirt with him; she just said that he was attractive. I don't want to talk about this anymore ok." Cory said now more exasperated than ever.

"Is this your wife?" Emily asked pointing to Cory's phone. His lock screen was a picture of Cory nuzzling his face into Topanga's neck while she was giggling. Cory looked at the picture and remembered that it was taken last week when Topanga had just come home after a 2 week business trip; after they took the picture they did unmentionable things… "Yes that's her." Cory said as he snatched the phone out of her hand.

That's when the first bell rang and people started to pile into the room. Emily smirked just a little and sat in Maya's seat. "Hey that's my seat!" Maya said demanding her to get out. "Maya, it's her first day can't you just sit by Farkle today." Riley asked. "I guess so." Maya mumbled as she made her way to the second row of desks.

"Good morning class we have a new student today, her name is Emily." Cory said as he motioned Emily to come up to the front of the class. "You're Emily Florence!" Sarah shouted. "Please just treat me like any other girl." Emily said as she held her hand over her heart. "Ok thank you, you can go sit down now." Cory said. He could tell that there was something up with this girl. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He began teaching the class when "_Blank space" _by Taylor Swift started to play. "Oh sorry I'm getting a call." Emily said as she pulled out her gold iPhone 6. "Emily phones aren't allowed in class." Cory said to her. Emily ignored him and continued to talk on the phone.

_Hey, yea I miss you too. The school, it's nice. The teachers, are ok I guess._

Cory's mouth was wide open. He continued to try and get her attention but nothing worked. He finally snatched the phone out of her hand. "Hey, I was talking to someone, give it back!" Emily demanded. "Just because you told everyone else not to give you special treatment, doesn't mean I have to. You will be treated like everyone else in this class." Cory said sternly. They were face to face with one Another. "You can get this back in June." He said to her. Cory never really got angry, but when someone continues to push his buttons, he gets mad. Normally he would have just exploded but he decided that wouldn't be very professional of a teacher, so he maintained his cool. The rest of class was pretty quiet. The only times people talked was when he asked someone to answer a question.

When the bell rang everyone scurried out of the room making sure to give Cory the evil eye on the way out. Emily was the first to leave.

"Dad how could you do that!" riley said frantically waving her hands in the air. "Honey just because she's famous doesn't mean I'm gonna treat her differently." He told her. "It's her first day, and now she's probably not ever going to want to talk to me again!" Riley whined. "I don't have time to talk about this right now ok; I have to call your mom back so we will talk later." Cory said motioning her out of the room. "Ugh." She said as she stomped out of the room.

Cory sat down at his desk and then he looked at his phone again. He looked closely at the picture.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:* "Topanga!" Cory yelled running towards his wife. "I missed you so much!" he said now bringing her into a tight embrace. "I missed you too! She said as she leaned into kiss his lips. The kiss lasted until they needed air. All kinds of people from the airport formed around Cory and Topanga while they had their little romantic moment. They were too busy hugging and kissing to realize that people were watching. "Never leave again." Cory whispered in her ear. "I'll try not to." She replied. They looked around and noticed all the people looking. Cory looked at all the people and then he dip kissed Topanga. People were whistling and clapping as they kissed. "You two are gross." Riley teased as she and Auggie made their way over to their parents. "Hey Riles, take a picture of me and your mom." Cory said handing his phone to her. "Smile!" she said. Instead of smiling Cory nuzzled his face into her neck not realizing she was taking the picture yet. Topanga giggled uncontrollably. "Perfect." Riley said. <em>

_After they left the airport they dropped Riley off at Maya's and Auggie with Ava. They kissed like crazy when they made their way into the apartment, knocking stuff down with their hands and causing both of them to fall back onto the floor. "Let's look at the picture." Cory said. Topanga placed kisses all over his neck and ear area while he looked for it. When he looked at the picture there was only one on there: the nuzzling picture. Cory smiled and then threw it on the couch. He picked up his wife and they made their way out of the living room. Pretty sure you don't want to know what happened after that._

* * *

><p>He took a deep breath in and slowly breathed out. He'll never forget that day. It was almost like this Emily girl was trying to torture him, but that was silly, right?<p>

"Sorry about my dad I have no idea what has gotten into him." Riley told Emily. "Its fine I guess, you said that he was cool." Emily said to her. "He usually is, I'll talk to him and get your phone back!" Riley said as they made their way to math class.

The whole entire day Maya ended up sitting next to some other kid instead of Riley because of that Emily girl. When lunch finally rolled around Maya found herself sitting at a table alone. Maya was late to lunch so when she got their table was already filled up and Emily was sitting in her spot. "Sorry Maya Emily needed somewhere to sit." Riley said. Maya could feel her anger bubbling up inside of her. So Maya sat at a table alone. While she was eating Cory came up behind her, he scared the heck out of her. "Oh my god, you just scared me to death!" Maya whisper screamed. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, why are you sitting here by yourself?" Cory asked concerned. "Oh I just came to lunch late and Emily was already sitting in my spot, but it's not a big so PLEASE don't make a scene!" Maya pleaded. "Can I talk to you in my room for a sec?" Cory asked her. "Sure." She said as she made her way out of the lunch room.

They made a bee line for Cory's room. When they got there Cory shut and locked the door behind him. "Ok so I know this might sound a little crazy but do you think that Emily is trying to torture us?" Cory asked. He shut his eyes tight waiting for Maya's response. Usually she would just say "you're a crazy loon, I still don't know why Topanga married you." Something hurtful like that, but she said something completely different. "I think you're right." She said. "Wait you actually agree with me?" he asked in complete shock. "Yea I do, I mean she's been actually mean to me all day, I think she's trying to steal Riley from me." Maya told him. "Yea and I think she's trying to mess with my marriage, did you see the way she smirked after she saw what Topanga looked like." He said leaning against his desk. "I did. We have to stop her, or she's just going to ruin our lives!" Maya said. "You're right, but how are we going to get rid of her?" he asked. "I'll think of something but for now just keep her away from Mrs. Matthews and I'll try and keep her away from Riley." Maya said as she left the room.

If only they had known that Emily was planning something much worse towards both of them. the only question was, why?

* * *

><p><strong>hey everyone this is chapter 2. it was a lot longer than the first so i hope you enjoyed it. please review and tell me what you think of Emily. i was really proud of this chapter and i really hope you guys loved it just as much as me! talk to you guys later!<strong>


	3. Threats, threats and more threats!

The rest of the school day Cory and Maya tired to keep their distance from Emily. Lucky for Cory he only had one class with Emily. But on the other hand not so lucky for Maya cause she had almost every class with her.

When the final bell rang Maya rushed towards Riley so they could go home. "Hey Riles, ready to go?" Maya asked. "Sorry I can't ride the subway today Emily is taking me to her house." Riley replied. Maya felt like someone had just thrown a brick at her heart. She wanted to kill that Emily girl. "Oh ok I understand." Maya said. Maya watched Riley and Emily skip out of the door and into her black Range Rover. As they climbed into the car Emily mouthed something to Maya. She really wanted to know what she said

Maya slumped down on the stairs in front of the school. She knew that this girl was trying to steal her best friend but the thing was it didn't seem like Riley cared that she was. A few moments later Maya saw a tall shadow behind her. She turned her head to see Cory looking at her. "Why are you sitting here all alone?" he asked. "Well I don't have a best friend anymore, that's why." She snapped. "Whoa ok I didn't mean to offend you." He said holing his hands in the air. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, I- I-… what's wrong with me, why am I getting so upset about this?" Maya said as tears started to form in her eyes. "Maya are you crying?" Cory asked concerned. "Maya Hart crying, ne-e-e-ver." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Maya put her head down into her arms and started to sob. Cory wrapped his arm around her and bought her into a tight embrace. He kissed the crown of her head and whispered "It's gonna be ok." If only he had known that things were about to get much worse.

Cory took Maya back to her house and then he headed towards his. He knew that right when he walked through those doors Topanga was going to give him some lecture about how it seems like he doesn't care about her anymore, something stupid like that. So he decided he would kiss her before she can say anything.

He gulped hard as he unlocked the door to his apartment. When he walked in Topanga was standing in the kitchen with her arms crossed. Cory dropped his briefcase and jacket and bolted towards her. He picked her up and spun her around, he then dip kissed her like he did at the airport that day. He squeezed her tight and then uttered the words "I love you." at least a million times in a row.

He kissed her forehead gently; he then brought her to the couch. "What was that for?"Topanga asked. "I'm sorry about my behavior this morning; I promise I won't ever do that again." Cory said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ok, you're forgiven." She said as she leaned in for a deeper kiss. They fell back onto the couch, her hands tangling up in his thick curls and his leg tucked in between hers. As things became more heated the door bell rang. "Ugh." Cory groaned as he moved off his wife. She kissed his pouty lips and headed towards the door.

Topanga opened the door to see Emily standing in the threshold. "Ahh!" Cory screamed holding up a pillow. "Cory, what the heck are you doing?!" Topanga asked. "Her!" is all Cory could manage to get out as he held up a finger to her. Topanga had this really confused look on her face. "You'll have to ignore him he's not right in the head!" Topanga told her. "Oh I know we met earlier at school today." Emily replied. "Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, Emily Florence." She said holding out her hand. "Very nice to meet you, you're dad is David Florence, right!" Topanga squealed. Cory rolled his eyes and dropped the pillow onto the couch and made his way to the door. "What do you want?" Cory asked coldly. "Cory, don't be rude!" Topanga said as she hit Cory's arm. "Sorry." He mumbled under his breath as he rubbed his arm. "What can I do for you sweetie?" Topanga asked. "I actually came by to get my phone back." Emily replied. "Your phone? Why would w-." Topanga slowly turned her head and stared at Cory. He let out a nervous laugh. "Cornelius A. Matthews give this girl her phone right now!" Topanga demanded. "Cornelius?" Emily laughed. Cory's face turned beet red as he stared at Emily. "Now!" Topanga said as she pointed to the stairs. Cory stomped up the stairs and headed towards their bedroom to get the phone.

"So I hear you think my dad is hot." Emily said. Topanga let out a chuckle and started to sway back and forth. "Umm." Topanga replied nervously. "Its ok lot's of girls think my dad is handsome, hey why don't you and the rest of your family come to my house for dinner tomorrow!" Emily suggested. "That sounds great, you'll love Riley and Auggie." Topanga told her. "Actually Riley and I have met, she's delightful. She was actually at my house earlier but left because she had to go to Maya's." Emily explained. "Well I'm glad you two have met each other, and we are all looking forward to coming to your house tomorrow." Topanga said.

Just then Cory came into the room with Emily's phone. "Here" He mumbled as he gave her the phone. "Thank you." She replied. "Cory why don't you walk Emily out of the building while I start dinner." Topanga said. "Why can't she walk out by herself?" Cory whined. "Cornelius do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?" Topanga said. Cory shook his head and walked Emily out.

When they stepped into the elevator something unbelievable happened. "Look Velcro head, once Topanga sees my dad she's going to forget all about you. And the next thing you know you'll be living in a one bedroom apartment by yourself." Emily told him. "That would never happen; Topanga and I love each other very much!" Cory said. "Yea right, and Riley is going to be my best friend so Maya can forget about her! You two don't stand a chance against me; I'm much more powerful than both of you combined. And until I fully get my wish I will continue to make your life miserable. Enjoy Topanga while you've got her!" Emily said as she walked out of the elevator. She evilly laughed as she made her way out of the lobby. Cory felt like someone had just beaten him with a bat and then pushed him off of a cliff.

As the elevator doors closed a tear rolled down Cory's cheeks. He knew he didn't stand a chance. He had to tell Maya; everything wasn't going to be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>hey everyone this is chapter 3. i hope you enjoy and please review<strong>


	4. Lies and goodbyes

Cory was really pissed at Topanga about saying they would go to dinner, but he was even more upset with Emily. He was literally it shock. He felt like he couldn't move his body, it was as if he was paralyzed. He decided that he wasn't ready to go back to the apartment and see his soon to be ex-wife. So he decided to go to Maya's and tell her what happened. It was pouring down rain outside and he didn't have an umbrella. Luckily he had his car keys. When he made it so his car he was sopping wet, but that didn't matter right now he just had to get away from this building before he had a heart attack.

He drove to the not so great part of New York, or as some people call it Maya's neighborhood. Cory parked his Lexus on the side of the rode and went into Maya's apartment building. Unlike Cory's, Maya's building didn't have an elevator. So he had to climb like 4 flights of steps.

He felt like he was going to pass out by the time he made it to her apartment. He frantically knocked on the door, hoping that Maya would answer. As he was knocking he remembered something, Riley was here! _"Crap!" _he thought to himself. The door immediately opened and Riley stood in the threshold. "Dad what are you doing here?" She asked. "Umm… I'm here to pick you up." Cory replied. "Oh, you don't usually pick me up though." She said as Cory made his way into the apartment.

Cory tried to look for Maya when Riley wasn't looking. "So, where's Maya?" Cory asked. "Oh she's in her room, why do you care?" Riley replied in a sassy tone. "You're not getting an attitude with me, right?" Cory said to her. Riley rolled her eyes and didn't reply. "Aren't you going to answer your father?" Cory asked starting to get angry. "I don't have to answer to that if I don't want to." Riley snapped back. "You don't ever talk to your father like that!" Cory yelled. "Ugh I hate you!" Riley screamed before she stomped out of the apartment. "Whoa, what the heck has gotten into her?" Cory thought to himself.

"Maya!" Cory called out. Even though he needed to talk to Riley, he desperately needed to talk to Maya. She came out of the bathroom; her face had mascara running down her cheeks. She was shaking and holding something in her hand. "Maya what's wrong?" Cory asked concerned. She handed him the object in her hand and then slowly sat on the couch. It was the cell phone Cory had given Maya. "Why did you give me this?" he asked her. "Look at the screen." She said quietly.

_Emily: Riley is my best friend and always will be, and even if she thinks of crawling back to you I have something you hoped would never get out…. Until now! Xoxo Emily_

Underneath the text was a picture; a picture of Maya kissing Lucas. Cory's eyes grew wide. He wasn't sure who he should be madder at right now. Riley for saying she hated him, Emily for torturing him, or Maya for kissing a guy and that guy being his ONLY daughters crush. "Mr. Matthews, just please hear me out it's not what you think." Maya said. "Not what I think! I think you just kissed my daughters crush!" Cory yelled. "I didn't really kiss him, I was at school and I tripped and he caught me. Our lips were literally a centimeter from toughing. When he was leaning down to get my books our lips touched, on accident. It lasted almost less than I second, I promise!" Maya told him. Cory bit his lip and then sat next to Maya on the small couch. "I know you would never do anything to hurt Riley on purpose." Cory said as he put his hand on her knee. "Then why did you just get so upset?" she asked.

"Maya I have much bigger issues than that kiss right now; my whole life is turning upside down. I'm gonna lose my wife and my daughter, to some little girl." Cory told her. "What are you talking about; you would never lose Riley or Mrs. Matthews." Maya told him. "Yea well according to Emily, once Topanga see David she's going to forget all about me and… divorce me." Cory said as he put his face into his hands. "When did she tell you that?" Maya asked. "When we were in the elevator, that's why I came over here. She told me that Topanga was going to leave me and that Riley was going to leave you too. And there's nothing we can do about it." Cory told her. "There is got to be something we can do, I won't let that happen!" Maya said to him. "Yea well there isn't anything we can do, I've got to go Maya enjoy Riley while you've got her."He said as he walked out of the apartment.

Maya ran up behind him and pulled him into a tight embrace. She cried into his shirt. He kissed the crown of her head and said "I'm gonna miss you Maya Hart." "I'm going to miss you too." Maya said in between sobs.

They eventually pulled away without saying another word. Cory soon made it back to his apartment. He would very shortly have to face Riley and Topanga; 2 of the three most important girls in his life.

When he walked in Riley was sitting on the couch crying into Topanga's shirt while Topanga held her in her arms. Topanga had this furious look on her face. She mouthed something to him and then gave him the evil eye. "It's ok sweetheart, mommy's here." She told Riley as she patted her back. Riley turned her head and stared at Cory; she slowly rose from the couch and went over to him. "I thought I was your daughter!" she said as tears streamed down her face. He tried to reach for her hand but she ran away too quickly. She slammed her bedroom door and then Topanga slammed Cory's face. "Owww, what the heck did you do that for!" he yelled out as he held his cheek. "How on earth could you tell our daughter you hated her!" Topanga shot back. "I didn't she told me she hated me, she lied to you!" Cory told her as he made his way to the kitchen to get some ice. "Riley would never lie, and that's not the only thing you did." She told him. "What else did I do?" Cory asked. "You've been spending so much time with Maya that you don't even notice your real daughter!" she yelled.

"She's been having issues and she wanted to come to you but couldn't because you've been missing all day!" Topanga told him. "Ok let's get something straight, she's the one who's been lying to you, she's the one who's been missing all day, and maybe if she hadn't of run off with that Emily kid I wouldn't have been over at Maya's house trying to comfort her because she didn't have a best friend anymore! And you would have known what's really been going on if you just would have listened to me instead of making me walk that devil child out of the building!" Cory screamed. "So that's what's this is about! Emily is not hurting anything; you're just a crazy lunatic!" Topanga snapped at him.

"When you're ready to apologize to me and Riley, I'll be in our room and she will be in hers. But as of right now, have fun on the couch." She yelled as she threw a pillow at him. She stomped up the stairs not saying another word to Cory.

He slumped down into the couch and then he threw his phone at the wall. His lock screen flickered on and off of the picture of him and Topanga. After a few moments the phone went off.

It was official the phone was broken; and so was Cory.

* * *

><p><strong>hey everyone! so i know that this isn't the longest chapter but i feel like a lot happens. the next chapter will extra long so stay tuned and it involves the dinner. i hope you enjoyed it and please review! talk to you guys later :)<strong>


	5. fire alarms, dinner, & poofy hair oh my!

Neither Maya nor Cory could sleep that night. They were too busy thinking about how their lives were going to change in such a short amount of time. Cory wasn't going to apologize to Topanga or Riley because he didn't do anything. Riley lied to Topanga and the fact that Topanga believed Riley over Cory really upset him. Maya on the other hand still had a little bit of hope that things would be ok. She just knew that Riley was going to realize that Emily was awful, she just didn't know when.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Cory went to go take his shower for work, the door was locked. "Topanga please let me in I have to shower for work." He told her already irritated enough. "Let me think about it, NO!" She yelled back. "Please, I am not in the mood or have enough energy to fight with you." He whined. "Nope!" she shot back. "Ugh you are literally impossible!" he yelled.<p>

Same thing happened with Riley when he asked to use her shower. He was just going to have to go to work as is, even though his hair looked like a bush. Whenever his hair gets wet and he doesn't wash it for a while it poofs up. He put his head down into his arms as he sat down at the table. "What am I gonna do!" he mumbled. "Hi daddy!" Auggie said as he made his way into the kitchen. "Hey Auggie." He replied as he got up from the table. "Daddy why does your hair look like that?" he asked. "You know what Auggie, I have no idea." He said to him. "It's not that bad, I'm sure mommy will like it." Auggie said as he ate his cereal.

Cory thought back to the last time his hair looked like this the water was broken in the apartment and it was summer time.

* * *

><p>The humidity made his hair look horrifying. He couldn't leave the house. Topanga told him that she loved his hair any way it looked. She then kissed him and well they did "<em>some things" <em>after that. After that night he wasn't really insecure about his hair anymore. But that was summer time when he didn't have to go to work and people couldn't see him except for his family.

* * *

><p>"Yea I'm sure she'll love it." Cory replied as he made his out of the door. He did not want to face Emily today; he was already in a bad mood as it was. When he walked into the room and turned on the lights, Emily was sitting in his chair. She spun around in the chair to face him.<p>

"The 70's called, they want their hair back." She snickered. "Ha-ha-ha, very funny. Now get out of my chair." He snapped. "Looks like someone's in a mood. Don't worry it will be much worse tonight when you come to my house." she told him as she left the room. Cory had completely forgotten about the dinner. "Ugh." He mumbled to himself. He sat down at his desk and put his head into his arms. He was so tired he thought he might pass out on the floor. He yawned and said "_just for five minutes." _To himself. And with that he was sleeping like a baby.

Maya walked into the school she saw Emily standing by her locker. She giggled and ran away as when she saw Maya come into her sight. Maya rolled her eyes and unlocked her locker. Inside was a blown up picture of her kissing Lucas. "Oh my god." She said. She dropped her books and she felt dizzy. Maya swallowed hard when she heard her phone going off. She was breathing heavy as she unlocked the phone. It was a group message.

_Emily: looks like Maya's a little tongue tied, huh. _

And underneath the text was the picture. The text had been sent to almost everyone in the school, including Riley. Maya put her hand over her mouth and started to cry hysterically. "NO, NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" she yelled. Just as she was making her scene in the hallway she received another text.

_Riley: how could you do this to me I thought we were best friends! Emily was right you are trouble! Never ever talk to me again!_

Maya slumped to the ground; she had no one to turn to. Her life was crumbling down piece by piece. Maya felt her vision going blurry, she felt like she was going to throw up. Maya gently closed her eyes, and hoped that she was just dreaming and that Emily didn't exist and that none of this stuff had ever happened. But of course she wasn't dreaming. Just as Maya was about to doze off someone came over to her and kicked her ankle. She opened her eyes to see Emily standing in front of her. "No one can save you now. I've already broken Mr. Matthews and you've almost cracked. But I'm not going to break you quite yet, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!" she said just as the first bell rang. She laughed until Maya could no longer hear her.

Maya decided to go to first period just to make sure that Cory was there and that she didn't hurt him or anything. When she walked in everyone was giggling and was crowded around Emily and Riley. They all turned their heads to look at Maya standing in the door way. They all gave her the evil eye and then turned their attention back to Emily and Riley. Maya turned her attention to Mr. Matthews. He had his head down in his arms and he was snoring. "Was he asleep?" Maya thought to herself. She went over to his desk and tapped his shoulder. He shifted his body and continued to sleep. "Mr. Matthews." She said while tapping him. "5 more minutes." He mumbled. She kept tapping him; it was almost as if he was trying to avoid talking to the class. "Topanga that tickles." He mumbled while he gave a sly smile.

Maya lifted her hands into the air and backed away from his desk. She set her bag down in a desk in the back of the room. She tried calling his phone hoping it would go off and he would wake up but his phone broken. She was in a bad enough mood that it didn't really matter what she did. She went to the back of the room and then she pulled the fire alarm. Water started to pour from the sprinklers. Everyone shrieked like little girls and ran out of the room. "I'm gonna get you for this Hart!" Emily yelled as she made her way out of the room. Maya smirked at her and then she rolled her eyes. She turned her head to see Cory slip and fall out of his desk chair. She couldn't help it she had to laugh at this. "It's not funny Maya!" he called out. "You know it's hilarious." She said as she ran out the room.

The entire school piled out of the school. Fire trucks formed around the school. They stayed out there a while until they realized that it was just a false alarm. Maya knew that she was gonna be in for it cause Emily would definitely tell on her.

"There she is!" Emily squealed as she pointed her finger towards Maya. "Uh oh." Maya mumbled to herself. "Are you Ms. Hart?" the principal asked. Maya nodded her head up and down. "Follow me." She said. Maya looked back and saw Emily. She folded her arms and smirked at her.

Maya was suspended for 2 weeks. It didn't really matter to her anyways. She trudged out of the school and then she walked to the subway. She sat on the bench and then she out her face into her hands.

Cory also got into trouble for sleeping during class and not teaching. He now has to be watched by a monitor until he can prove himself, stupid things like that. They sent Cory home for the day because he seemed not ready to teach today. And to be honest he wasn't, he had his own problems to worry about. He had a horrible migraine, he looked like someone just hit him with a bus, and he was too tired to even think straight.

When he got back to the apartment Topanga was standing in the threshold. "Look I'm way too tired to fi-." Topanga cut him off and then she kissed him. She hugged him tightly and then kissed his cheek. Ok so just this morning she was yelling at him and now they were kissing. "I swear this woman is bipolar." Cory thought to himself. He came in and sat on the couch and Topanga sat next to him. "Do you want some tea?" she asked. He slowly shook his head and then laid down on the couch. "How's your head?" she asked gently stroking his forehead. "It's fine." He mumbled. "Look Cory the school called me and told me what happened. If you want to ta-." Cory cut her off. "Why are you all of the sudden being nice to me, just this morning you were screaming at me." Cory snapped. "Honey I think that we should just drop this stupid argument, I mean we're going over to the Florence's for dinner and I don't want to be fighting." She told him. "So that's what this is about, you just want to make a good impression. If we weren't going over there you would still be mad at me!" Cory yelled. "Cory, please just listen to me." She pleaded. "Are you sure you don't want to be fighting because then it will be that much easier for you to divorce me!" he shot back. "Divorce you, why would I ever do that I love you with all of my heart!" she told Cory. "Tell that to someone who cares, like your new husband David." Cory said as he made his way up the stairs.

Topanga was shocked. She just wanted to know what was really bothering him. That night finally came, and Cory still hadn't talked to Topanga. Riley still hadn't spoken to Maya and wasn't planning to.

"Oh Riley you look gorgeous!" Topanga said. Riley was wearing the black strapless dress she had received for her birthday and her hair was straightened. "So do you." Riley replied. Topanga was wearing the red dress that makes Cory drool and her black pumps. "Thank you." She said. They decided that Auggie should just stay with Ava tonight because it was more of a fancy dinner and Auggie still hadn't mastered his table manners.

"Cory, are you ready?" Topanga asked. He didn't answer and came down the stairs. His hair looked normal again and he was wearing a suit. "You look nice." Topanga said as she leaned in for a kiss. Cory backed away and walked out of the apartment. "He must be really mad at you." Riley said to Topanga. "Yea, he is." She said as they made their way out of the door.

They all piled into Topanga's BMW X5 and headed to Emily's apartment. The car ride was really silent and no one talked to each other. When they reached the building, their jaws dropped. It was the nicest apartments in all of New York. Outside was a man wearing a uniform. He came up to the car and asked if he could park it for them. Topanga told him yes and he parked the BMW. Emily lived in the penthouse so it was on the top floor.

When they made it to the apartment their jaws dropped (again). It was full of the nicest furniture and was gigantic. "whoa." Riley said. Topanga nodded her head in agreement. "Welcome!" David said making his way towards the Matthews. "You must be Riley!" he said holding out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you." Riley said. David stared at Topanga. "You must be Riley's mother, Topanga. Charmed to meet you." He said as he kissed her hand. "Nice to meet you as well." Topanga said. "And who might you be?" David asked eyeing Cory. "I might be her husband." Cory said in a rude tone. "Oh I'm sorry, Emily told me that Topanga was in the process of divorcing her husband." David said as they made their way into the apartment. Cory's face turned a fiery red color.

"We are not getting a divorce!" Cory yelled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to anger you." David said backing away. Topanga grabbed Cory's hand. "Sorry he's just tired and when he gets tired he gets cranky." Topanga told him as she held Cory's hand. "I understand Emily told me that he can't get a temper." He said. Cory looked like he was ready to kill someone.

They all sat at the table. "So how do you guys like New York?" Topanga asked. "Oh its wonderful Emily has made lots of friends." David replied. "That's great!" Topanga replied. Topanga looked gorgeous in her dress; Cory knew he didn't stand a chance. The way she twirled her hair, the way her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, her laugh, it was over. Cory could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

Topanga dropped her napkin on the floor and then said "Oh sorry let me get that." She said getting up from her seat. "No, please let me." He said reaching under the table. "Thank you, you're such a gentleman." Topanga said eyeing Cory. Cory rolled his eyes and continued to play with his food using his fork. He wouldn't dare eat any of it. He was sure Emily probably poisoned his or something.

For the rest of the night David and Topanga would secretly flirt with each other. Like she would drop her fork and he would pick it up or she would compliment him. Cory thought it was disgusting. And Emily and Riley were sitting next to each other gossiping about other girls. Riley would never dare to gossip about anyone, well that was before she met Emily. Cory wished that he was back at his house with normal Riley and Topanga and that they had never met Emily. That Maya would be over and they would all eat mash potatoes together and laugh and just enjoy each other's company. But of course that was never going to happen.

When they were done with dinner the chef brought out a huge chocolate cake. Chocolate was Topanga's and Riley's favorite. "Oooo I love chocolate cake!" Riley and Topanga said in unison. "Well it looks like you're in luck." David said. They all dug into the cake, except for Cory. Topanga had chocolate on her nose, "She looks so cute with chocolate on her nose." Cory thought. "Let me get that." David said as he came over to her with his napkin. He wiped it off of her nose and then stared into her eyes. "It almost looks like they're about to… KISS! Cory thought. His eyes and mouth grew wide. It just felt like someone kicked him in the gut. "I can't watch this." Cory said as he ran out of the apartment. "Cory wait!" Topanga called out.

"I'm sorry will you excuse me." Topanga said as she headed towards the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and then she put her head down. "Can I come in?" David said behind the door. "Yea." She called back. He walked in and then he put his hand on her shoulder. Topanga turned around to face him. She stared into his eyes, and he stared back. He gently stroked her face and then leaned in to kiss her. Their lips were centimeters from touching, but Topanga pushed him away. "I can't do this, and I won't do this."Topanga said as she made her way out of the bathroom. "Where are you going?" David yelled. "To find Cory, I like you David but I love Cory and he is way more important to me than you!" Topanga said as she walked out of the apartment.

Topanga ran down the emergency stairs instead of taking the elevator. It was pouring outside but Topanga didn't care. She took off her heels and ran along the streets of New York calling Cory's name.

Cory had been trudging through the rain for a while, his clothes clinging to his body. Emily was right Topanga fell for David, and was leaving him. Right before Cory turned the corner he heard someone calling his name. He slowly turned his to see Topanga behind him.

"Cory thank god, I've been looking for you everywhere." Topanga told him. "Why were you looking for me, shouldn't you be making out with David or something." Cory said coldly. "Cory, I like David he's a nice guy but I love you and no one could ever change that." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss lasted a few seconds. "You mean that." Cory said. "Every word." Topanga replied as she kissed him again. They stood there in the middle of the street kissing each other, they didn't care.

Looks like things are looking up for Cory… WRONG! Even though things between him and Topanga are better, bad things are going to continue to happen to him. But the person that needs to worry should be...

_Maya._

* * *

><p><strong>hey everyone this is chapter 5! it is the longest chapter that will probably ever be in this story. what did you think of david? please review and tell me what you think is going to happen. talk to you guys later :) <strong>


	6. The plague has a new name, Emily

Cory kissed Topanga's lips one more time before both of them ran under the awning of a coffee shop. Topanga sat on the bench and dumped the water out of her shoes. "My shoes are ruined." Topanga told Cory. "I'm sorry honey." Cory replied. "It's fine, it was worth it for you." Topanga said as she wrapped her arms around Cory's neck and kissed him again.

They sat there on that bench for a while; Topanga laying against Cory's chest while he ran his fingers through her wet hair like a comb. Then at that very moment something appeared, and that something was Riley.

"Riley!" Cory and Topanga yelled. "Yea you two forgot me!" She yelled back. "Sorry honey we just kinda got caught up in the moment." Topanga told her. Riley rolled her eyes and then she sat on the bench next to Cory. "Dad I'm sorry that I said I hated you, I was just frustrated with Maya." Riley told him. "It's ok I know you didn't really mean that." Cory said as he wrapped his arm around her. Topanga sat next to them and Cory wrapped his other arm around her. They all sat there in silence listening to the rain pouring down.

Eventually they went back for Topanga's car and headed home. When they got there, Ava's mom was sitting on the couch. "Whoa what happened?" she asked looking at all of the Matthews. "It's a long story." Topanga replied. She nodded her head and told them that Auggie was upstairs asleep. When she left the apartment Topanga headed upstairs to check on Auggie and Riley went to bed.

Since Cory hadn't eaten all night, he headed towards the fridge to eat something. He pulled out a piece of chocolate cake and began to stuff his face. As he was eating a thought came to him. _"When did Topanga make cake?" _he looked down at the card stuck to the plate. It read;

_Just for you Mr. Matthews… Xoxo Emily._

Cory screamed to the top of his lungs and then dropped his fork. Topanga came rushing down the stairs. "Cory what happened?" She asked. "The note." Was all he could get out. Topanga turned to the card sitting on the floor that Cory was pointing to.

"Oh yea Riley brought this piece of cake home for you that Emily had." Topanga told him. "Topanga, she probably poisoned it!" Cory told her. "You're being ridiculous, now come to bed its late." Topanga said. "Ok but first I'm going to go throw this up." Cory said running out the room. Cory had to get that cake out of his system or else he could die or something.

Cory didn't sleep very well that night. He kept tossing and turning and he felt really strange. "It's all in my head, I'm fine." Cory whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning it was raining again. Topanga was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while Cory was still asleep. Cory rubbed his eyes and glared at the alarm clock sitting on his bedside table. It was a half hour later than he usually woke up. "Oh my god." Cory said as he ran out of bed. As Cory frantically searched for his toothbrush, he began to sneeze. When Topanga heard his sneeze she ran towards their room. "Cory what are you doing awake?" Topanga asked him. "Umm I have a job." He replied as he coughed into his elbow. "Cory you're sick, you're not going to work." She said as she walked into the room. "Topanga I have to! Now could you leave so I can shower." He said. "Ok, do what you want." Topanga said as she exited their room.<p>

As Cory headed towards the kitchen, the smell of pancakes and bacon was making his stomach churn. He sat down and drank some juice to try and calm it but it seemed to make it worse. "Here you go honey." Topanga said as she placed the stack of pancakes in front of him.

"Oh I'm really not hungry this morning." Cory told her. "Oh come on Cory I know you have to be hungry, you haven't eaten anything yesterday." Topanga said. Cory gulped and looked at Topanga. He knew if he didn't eat anything she would make him stay home. So he slowly picked up his fork and ate the pancakes. He ate most of the stack and then leaned back into his chair. "You want seconds?" Topanga asked. "No!" Cory replied as he ran out of the apartment.

When he arrived to his classroom the monitor was standing in the back. He rolled his eyes and then he dropped his briefcase onto the floor and began to teach the class. Riley looked at her dad and could tell that he was not ok today. She raised her hand and said "Dad maybe you should go home you don't look to good." Emily smirked and continued to file her nails. "Honey I'm fine." Cory said to Riley. "Well then I'm gonna go get the nurse." Riley said as she began to get up from her seat. Emily pulled her back down and said "you're gonna want to be here for this." Riley did as she said and sat back down.

"Ok class today we are learning about the black plague." Cory said as he wrote it on the board. "Don't you mean the plank?" Emily said. Cory took a deep breath and explained that the plank is something on a pirate ship and the plague is a deadly disease. "I still think it's the plank." Emily told him. Cory felt too bad to even argue with her. Cory could feel his stomach rumbling and his breakfast coming up. He bit his lip and held his stomach trying to control it. _"The shows about to start." _Emily whispered to herself. Cory turned to the class looking slightly green. "Is he gonna." Riley said. "I think so." Farkle replied. Cory held his stomach as his breakfast made a reappearance all over the classroom floor. "He has the plank, everybody run!" Emily called out. Everybody ran out of the room screaming like crazy, except for Emily. "You might have won Topanga back but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna make your life miserable. Have fun spewing your guts out for the rest of the day." Emily said as she ran out of the room. Cory moaned and then he dodged towards the trash can.

He called Topanga to tell her to come and get him and of course she scolded him for being stubborn and not staying home but she said she would come pick him up. Cory really didn't know how he was sick, just yesterday he felt fine.

Topanga rushed inside of the classroom to find Cory lying on the floor with his head up against his desk. Topanga held her nose and crept over to Cory. "What's that smell?" Topanga asked. "My vomit." Cory moaned. Topanga helped Cory up and they headed out of the school.

When they arrived at the apartment Cory rushed towards the bathroom. Topanga could hear Cory throwing up all the way downstairs.

An hour later Cory came back into to the living room to see Topanga sitting on the couch. Cory came over to the couch and he laid his head on her lap. Topanga ran her hand through his curls and she told him that she called the doctor. "They said that your sneezing and coughing is probably a cold you got from sitting out in the rain and your vomiting is probably caused by food poisoning." Topanga told him. Cory was way too exhausted to tell her that Emily poisoned him. He exhaled slowly and tried to sleep. All he could think about was; what happened to Maya.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone this is chapter 6! Happy new year everyone, this is the first thing I've written in 2015. But I'm sure that most of you don't care though lol. Anyways I wanted to write about Cory getting sick so I decided to put it into the story. The next chapter will be about Maya and something big will happen. Cory will continue to be tortured by Emily and something big will also happen to him. I hope you liked the chapter and please review and tell me what you think is going to happen. Until next time :)<strong>


	7. BREAKING points

Maya was standing by her window watching the rain come down outside. She wasn't allowed to come to school for 2 weeks. She was worried that something horrible happened to Cory. The last time she had seen him was yesterday when he slipped and fell. She wondered what happened to him at that dinner last night. But she wouldn't know because she wasn't allowed at school and she couldn't text Riley.

She headed to the Swarovski bakery so she could finish her school work and hopefully run into one of the Matthews.

As she hopped onto the train she saw a familiar face. Maya made her way through the crowd until she found her destination. "Ranger Rick?" Maya said as she tapped on the boy's shoulder. "Maya?" Lucas said as he turned around. "Shouldn't you be at school?" Maya asked. "I was gonna ask you the same question." Lucas said. "I'm suspended for two weeks. I pulled the fire alarm yesterday." Maya told him. "Oh, I'm just skipping school. I don't want to really face Riley or Mr. Matthews. They know about the incident." Lucas told her. "Bucky-Mc-Boing-Boing skipping school, that's a first." Maya snickered. "Ha-ha very funny but I had to, who knows what Mr. Matthews would do to me if he found out." Lucas said. They both laughed at the thought.

"So where are you headed?" Lucas asked. "The bakery to do some school work, wanna join me?" Maya asked. "Sure I have nothing else to do." Lucas replied.

The train finally came to a stop and they headed towards the Matthews apartment building where the bakery was located. They both thought that since it was 12:30 P.M. that they wouldn't see any of them.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there." Maya said as she shook her umbrella. "Yea I know, will it ever stop raining?" Lucas asked as they took their seats. "Not in this lifetime." Maya replied. Lucas went up to the counter to order some food.

Maya started to doodle instead of do her work, typical Maya. "It's pouring out there." A familiar voice said. Maya turned her head to see Topanga walking inside. Maya wasn't sure if she should talk to her or not. She decided that she needed answers so she got up from the booth.

Maya pretended like she hadn't seen her earlier so she said "Mrs. Matthews?" in a kinda I had no idea you were here way.

Topanga turned her head to see Maya standing behind her. "Oh hey Maya." Topanga said. "Look Mrs. Matthews I have no idea what Riley or Mr. Matthews has told you but I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I've caused any harm to your family." Maya said as she played with the loose thread coming from her jacket. Topanga pursed he lips and then she looked at Maya. "It's fine I know that things aren't great right now but I'm sure they will get better." Topanga said in her always soothing tone. "Yea, so how's Riley?" Maya asked trying to act casual. "Oh she's fine." Topanga said. "Good, good, so how's Mr. Matthews?" Maya asked trying not to sound creepy. Topanga gave her a look, like why on earth would you care. "Oh well I can't say the same for him. He has a nasty cold and has food poisoning. The poor thing has been throwing up all day." Topanga told her.

Maya couldn't believe what she had just heard. "I bet Emily did it!" Maya said out loud. "What?" Topanga asked. "Oh nothing." Maya said. Topanga nodded her head and she grabbed her coffee. She then left bakery. Maya put her hand over her face. "I can't believe I just said that." Maya whispered to herself.

She headed back to her booth to see Lucas sitting down with their muffins. "Thanks." Maya said as she stuffed her face. "So what did Mrs. Matthews say?" Lucas asked. "Well she-." Suddenly Maya couldn't speak. "Maya are you ok?" Lucas asked. Maya was holding her throat and gasping for air. She fell to the ground, she felt dizzy and then things became black. "Someone call an ambulance!" Lucas cried out as he fell to the floor. He tightly squeezed Maya's hand while mumbling "Please stay Maya." "Does anyone know CPR?" someone called out. "I do." Lucas said as he kneeled down to Maya. He connected his lips with hers and he gave her mouth to mouth resuscitation. Just as he was doing this an ambulance pulled up and men came in and took Maya away. Lucas hoped that she would be ok.

* * *

><p>Things at the Matthews house weren't much better. Topanga was sitting on the couch reading one of her magazines when Cory came down the stairs. He was holding his stomach and breathing heavy. "How is there any possible way I'm still puking?" Cory said as he next to Topanga. "You must have a pretty bad case." Topanga said. After a few moments Cory started to cry. "Honey what's wrong?" Topanga asked. "My mouth tastes horrible." Cory whined. "I'd give you a mint but you'd throw it up." Topanga said. "I feel horrible." Cory whined. "I know sweetheart." Topanga said as she rubbed his head. "My poor baby." Topanga said as she gently kissed his forehead. Cory sat up and then he clutched a pillow. "Can I get you anything?" Topanga asked. Cory shook his head. "I'm actually gonna go and try to brush my teeth." Cory said as he got up from the couch. Cory began to cough into his elbow as he made his way upstairs.<p>

When he reached his bathroom he opened the cabinet to get out his tooth brush. As he grabbed his tooth brush he heard a cracking noise. "Huh." he said to himself right as the cabinet began to fall. Cory screamed and fell to the floor. Well the good thing was everything was ok, well except for his hand. The cabinet had fallen onto his hand. He screamed to the top of his lungs as he held his hand.

Topanga came running upstairs to find the cabinet on the floor and Cory passing out. "Oh my god!" yelled. She grabbed her phone and called 911.

Topanga kneeled down to Cory and she looked at his hand. It was defiantly broken. A bunch of people came into the apartment and they took Cory away. Topanga immediately grabbed her phone and texted Riley.

* * *

><p>Riley was in the cafeteria with Emily when she got a text.<p>

_Mom: Riley I'm coming to pick you up early. A cabinet had just fallen on top of your fathers hand and he passed out so I called 911 and we have to go and meet him at the hospital. _

"I have to go." Riley said as she got up from the table. "What's wrong." Emily asked. The thing was Emily already knew what was wrong. Earlier in the day she had loosened the bolts in the cabinet (Don't ask how) so that it would fall on top of him. "My dad was in an accident." Riley said. "Oh that's horrible." Emily said. "Yea I'll see you later." Riley said as she left the cafeteria. Emily smirked and then she got out her phone and sent out a message to Maya and Cory. She hopped that Maya had already been sent to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Lucas sat in the waiting room. He hoped that Maya was gonna be ok. Lucas turned his head to see Riley and Topanga running through the doors. "Riley?" Lucas said as he got up from his chair. "Lucas what are you doing here?" Riley asked. "I'm here for Maya; she was choking and then passed out." Lucas told her. "Maya's here?" Riley asked. "Yea I thought that was why you were here." Lucas replied. "I'm here for my dad. A cabinet fell on top of his hand and I guess the pain was so bad that he blacked out. So my mom called an ambulance." Riley told him. Lucas nodded his head and sat back down.<p>

"Riley I wanted to say that I'm really sorry about the whole me and Maya thing it was an accident I swear!" Lucas told her. "Lucas I just don't think I can believe you. I mean if you didn't have feelings for her you wouldn't be at this hospital." Riley told him. _"Was Riley right, did I have feelings for a girl that hates me?" _Lucas thought.

The two of them sat in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. After a bit they said that Lucas could go and see Maya. Lucas rushed to her room. When he walked in she had a neck brace on and she was flipping through TV channels.

"Hey." Lucas said softly. "Hey." Maya replied. "Are you ok?" Lucas asked. "Yea I'm fine. They said I had an allergic reaction to something in the muffin. They said that my neck was bigger than my head!" Maya told him. "Oh that sounds bad. I'm sorry for even getting that muffin for you." Lucas said. "Hey it's not your fault; you didn't know what was in it." Maya said. "How long do you have to wear that?" Lucas asked. "A few weeks." Maya replied. Lucas nodded his head and he and Maya talked for a bit longer.

* * *

><p>Riley played with her fingers nervously as she waited to go and see her father. A few minutes later they said that Topanga and Riley could go and see him.<p>

When they walked in the room Cory was still sleeping. Topanga dropped her bag onto the plastic chair and she went over to Cory. She gently stroked his forehead as Cory slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" Cory asked quietly. "A cabinet fell onto your hand and I guess that the pain was so excruciating that you blacked out." Topanga told him. "No wonder my hand hurts so bad." Cory said. "I'm sorry sweetie." Topanga said as she kissed his forehead. "Well I guess it's better than puking." Cory said. "I just don't understand how it could have fallen, I mean someone must've loosened the screws or something." Topanga said. "Emily." Cory mumbled under his breath.

"Riley how was the class today?" Cory asked. "Farkle taught most of it and it was a lot quieter without Maya there." Riley told him. "Oh yea I forgot she was suspended." Cory replied. They all talked for a bit more until they came and took Cory to get his cast. They told Topanga that his hand was broken in a few different places and that he should be able to get the cast off in 6 weeks. They gave Cory some pain medicine that numbed his hand. The only side effect was that it made his vision a little blurry.

Cory came out into the waiting room where Topanga and Riley were waiting for him. "Ready to go home?" Topanga asked. Cory nodded his head and then he came over to Topanga and he looked at her funny. "Cory, are you ok?" Topanga asked. "Yea I think so, I didn't know you had a twin sister." Cory said. "Honey I think you're just seeing double because of the medicine you took." Topanga said as she took his hand. He nodded his head and she kissed his cheek. "Come on let's go home it's been a long day." Topanga said.

They all exited the hospital and headed back to the apartment.

Lucas stayed with Maya all day because her mom wasn't able to come and see her. It was around 8:00 P.M. when they released Maya. "Thanks for staying with me." Maya said to Lucas. "No problem, I wasn't gonna let you stay here by yourself." Lucas said. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I saw Riley." Lucas said. "You saw her, why was she here?" Maya asked. "Well Mr. Matthews was in accident and they came to the hospital to see him and she saw me." Lucas told her. "An accident, what kinda accident?" Maya asked. She hoped that is wasn't too bad. "She said that a cabinet fell on his hand and he blacked out or something." Lucas told her. "But Maya she made me realize something." Lucas said. "Realize what?" Maya asked. "This." Lucas said as he leaned into kiss Maya. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds. Maya touched her lips and then she looked up at him.

"Did you just kiss me?" Maya asked. "Yea, Maya Hart I really like you. I guess I just never really said anything. Do you like me?" Lucas said. Maya wrapped her arm around his neck and they kissed again. "Does that answer your question?" Maya asked. He nodded his head and they made their way out of the hospital.

Looks like everyone's all happy…NOT! Bad things are still going to happen but how exactly are they going to stop it. Well you'll just have to keep reading. Oh and by the way if you didn't know Emily put the cinnamon in Maya's muffin to make her choke. And she just sent a picture of Maya and Lucas kissing to Riley. She is just so evil!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! This is chapter 7. I can't believe this story already has 7 chapters. Anyways what do you think of Cory breaking his hand and Maya choking? Oh and let's not forget lucaya! what do you think Riley is going to do? The basement part should be coming soon. Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Until next time :)<strong>


	8. It's a, SURPRISE!

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been doing school stuff for the past week, and I got the new iPhone so I've been using it non stop for the past few days. I know getting a new phone is no excuse for not updating but I'm truly being honest. And plus I just didn't have the motivation to finish the chapter. But for some reason I woke up today and had this really great idea on how I wanted to finish the chapter. There is going to be at least 2 more chapters in the story. I've been having a lot of fun writing this and I wanted to thank everyone for all the amazing reviews! The next story I'm gonna be working on once I finish this is called Girl meets the letter. I hope you enjoy the chapter and remember to review, and if you ever have any questions don't be afraid to PM me! so without further ado, here is chapter 8! :)**

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Cory and Maya were released from the hospital. Maya was told to wear her neck brace for at the least 2 weeks. She didn't think much of it because no one would see her for 2 weeks, when her suspension is over. Besides the choking thing, things in Maya's life had been going pretty great. The same could not be said about Cory.<p>

Turns out that the medicine he was given for his hand made him really sick. He was throwing up more than he had when he had food poisoning. Cory and Topanga's bathroom reeked of vomit, so they were forced to shower in Riley's bathroom. Cory was lying in bed with his head against the headboard and his arm draped over his stomach. All he wanted to do was take a shower, brush his teeth, and eat a meal with puking it up. He also wanted to go back to work. Being cooped up in this house was not very fun. As Cory tried to fall asleep his phone started to buzz like crazy. Sometime in between getting food poisoning and breaking his hand Topanga had bought him a new phone. Cory moaned and he rolled over to the table. He read the message he had just received.

_Emily: I heard about your "accident." I can't wait for you to come back to school. I have a surprise for you…_

Cory wondered what she meant by _surprise_. As he was thinking his stomach began to churn again and he darted towards the bathroom.

Maya was currently sitting on her bed drawing a picture of the bunnymart across the street. Maya was still deciding if she should tell Riley about her and Lucas. She didn't want to ruin their friendship even more than it already was. She just didn't know if she should tell or keep to herself.

As Maya put the finishing touches on her drawing her phone started to ring. Maya headed to her dresser leaving the pen and pad on her bed.

"_Hello?" Maya said. "How ya doin'?" Emily asked in her usual snarky tone. "Emily what do you want?" Maya asked. "Look, I'm getting tired of messing with Velcro head." Emily replied. "Velcro head?" Maya asked. "Ugh, Cory the annoying one!" Emily said. "Mr. Matthews is not annoying, ok so maybe a little… but still that's mean!" Maya said. "Whatever, anyways I'm gonna need your address so I can come there because you can't come to school." Emily said. "I wouldn't give you my address if my life depended on it!" Maya shot back. "And if you don't I'll tell Riley all about you and Lucas!" Emily said. "It wouldn't matter if you did; Riley wants nothing to do me anyways." Maya said. "Actually she's been talking about you nonstop, she's actually gonna come by your house tomorrow after school." Emily said. _

Maya wasn't sure if she should trust her or not. But Maya was willing to do anything to get Riley back. She told her the address and then hung up the phone. She headed to her window and looked outside. The only thing she could do was wait and hope things would be ok.

Cory woke up the next morning, actually feeling really good. He stretched and kissed his wives forehead before he headed to the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth like 20 times before he got into the shower. It was a little hard washing with the cast but he managed. When he was finished he grabbed his brief case and headed to the kitchen. Cory could smell the chocolate chip pancakes and bacon Topanga was cooking. Cory was starving; he hadn't really eaten anything in days.

"Good morning!" Cory said in a cheery tone. "Someone looks like there feeling better." Topanga said as she pecked Cory's lips. "Topanga I feel a million times better than I did yesterday." Cory said as he sat down at the table. "Good, do you think you keep down some pancakes?" Topanga asked. "Yes." Cory replied. He licked his lips before he dived into the pancakes.

Riley came down the stairs wearing something very unusual. "Hey." She said as she sat down at the table. When Cory looked at her he began to choke. "Riley, what on earth are you wearing?" Cory asked. She was wearing a pink mini skirt, a tube top, a whole glob of makeup, and her breasts were 2 times bigger than usual.

"You like?" Riley said as she twirled around. "No! I don't, and where did you get all of that makeup from?" Cory asked. Riley shifted her eyes to the left and tried to ignore the question. "Is that my eyeliner?" Topanga asked pointing at Riley's bag. "Look I don't have time to answer all these questions I gotta get to school." Riley said as she shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth.

Cory and Topanga looked at each other in disbelief. "Riley Elizabeth Matthews, you get back here right now!" Cory and Topanga yelled in unison. "Ugh, why are you two so annoying!" Riley screamed. "First of all, don't ever talk to us like that, second go and get that crap off your face and change your clothes, and finally, what the heck is inside your shirt?" Cory said in a furious tone. "My bra!" Riley replied. "Then what's inside of that?" Cory asked becoming annoyed. "My boo-." Cory cut her off. "Riley, honey now we all know that is not what's inside of there." Cory replied. "Cory!" Topanga yelled before she spanked his arm. "Owww that hurt!" Cory replied rubbing his arm. "Good, and Riley I think your dad is trying to say that aren't they a little, umm what's the word…. Bigger than usual." Topanga said.

"Oh yea it's these bra stuffers things, Emily gave them to me." Riley said. "I knew this had something to do with her!" Cory replied. "Now get upstairs and put on some more clothes." Cory demanded. "Ugh!" Riley replied as she stomped up the stairs. Cory put his face into his hands and groaned. "Oh honey she's just going through a phase." Topanga told him. "No she's going through an Emily!" Cory said as he got up from the table. "What?" Topanga asked. "That Emily girl, she's changing her!" Cory said. "Cory you are over exaggerating." Topanga said as she cleaned the table. Just as Cory was about to fire back riley came stomping down the stairs.

"See now you look cute!" Cory said. "I don't want to look cute, I want to look gorgeous!" Riley replied. "You do look gorgeous." Cory told her. "You'll never get it will you." Riley said as she stomped out the apartment. Cory sighed and got up from table. He grabbed his things, kissed Topanga goodbye and left.

When he arrived he saw Riley talking to Emily at the lockers. They both turned their heads towards him and shot him a dirty look. It made Cory feel uneasy inside. When he walked into the classroom something felt different about it. He tried to brush it off.

After a bit the first bell rang and people began to pile into the classroom. Cory began to write on the board when Emily came up behind him. "Hiya." She said. She made Cory jump a little. "Emily, go sit down!" He ordered. "Yea that's not going to happen." She replied. Cory took a deep breath and stared at her. "What do you want." He whispered. "Meet me after 6th period, I have something for you." Emily replied as she made her way back to her desk. Cory wasn't sure if he should believe her or not go at all. He was curious to know what was going to happen.

Maya was sitting on her bed playing with her hair, anxiously waiting to find out what Emily would do. Maya was planning on packing all of her things and moving to a different state. She decided she would change her name as well. But Maya didn't want Emily to win. Everything in Maya's life is always taken away from her, so this time she isn't going to let the little bit of happiness she has be taken as well. Maya wondered if Riley would come by. She really needed to talk to Riley, clear things up and be friends again.

Suddenly there was a knock at her window, it was Lucas. "Ranger Rick?" Maya said as she hopped off her bed and opened the window. "Hey gorgeous." He said as he climbed into her room. Maya had never had a boy in her room before, but she didn't want Lucas to know that.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Maya asked. "It's free period." Lucas replied. "I didn't know you had a free period?" she said. "Well I do." Lucas said as he sat on her bed. "So how was Mr. Matthews's class, boring I guess?" Maya asked. "Yea, he came back today. He seemed kinda jittery." Lucas replied. "What do you mean by, jittery?" she asked. "I mean when Emily said Mr. Matthews, he screamed and threw the chalk towards her." he replied. Maya could totally picture that happening. "How was Riley?" she asked ever so curious. "Oh Riley, she seemed upset and didn't talk very much." He replied. Maya wanted to know why she was acting like that. Was it because she found out about her and Lucas or did Emily do something.

Maya and Lucas stared at each other awkwardly and sat in silence for a while. Just then Maya's phone broke the silence, as it buzzed loudly. Maya got up from the bed and headed towards the window sill to grab her phone.

_Emily: Meet me at the school. After 6__th__ period, you're gonna want to see this ;)_

Maya squealed and dropped her phone to the floor. She was scared now. This was going on for too long. Getting these threatening messages and being tortured at every minute of your life was getting really old. Maya didn't want to be scared of this monster in a pink skirt anymore. She felt dizzy and she started bumping into things.

"Maya, are you ok?" Lucas said as he came over to her. "I have to do something." Maya mumbled. "What?" Lucas replied. Maya grabbed her green army jacket, phone, and book bag. She then headed towards her window.

"I have to go and take care of something." Maya said as she climbed out the window. "Maya, wait!" Lucas called out, but she was gone before he could say anything else. Lucas had this puzzled look on his face, he had no idea what was going on.

Maya ran throughout the streets of New York and headed towards bleaker street, where the subway was. She managed to keep her hair dry as she ran in the rain. She caught the train just in time. She sat down on one of the cold benches that were on the train. She rubbed her arms as the train began to move. It had been super cold in New York for the past few days. Maya checked her phone and 6th period was ending in 15 minutes, which gave her just enough time to get to the school.

Cory had felt really odd ever since Emily told him to meet her. He didn't like the fact that a 13 year old was telling him what to do. He could barley concentrate throughout the day. In fact Emily made him so nervous this morning, he threw the chalk at her. Riley had been ignoring him all day as well. He knew he had done the right thing by telling her to change though; he didn't want his daughter walking around the school looking like a slut, like Emily does.

The final bell of the day rang and everyone zoomed out of the room. Cory sat at his desk tapping his foot and fingers anxiously. He felt his heart racing and his mouth becoming dry. He didn't understand why he was getting so nervous, he was sure that whatever Emily had in store for him couldn't be any worse than what's already happened.

"Hola senore'." Emily said as she peeked her head into the classroom. "Oh you know Spanish?" Cory said. "That's all I know." She said as she made her way into the room. "Of course it is, now what do you want with me?" Cory asked as that nervous feeling began to return. "I told you it's a surprise, now come with me." Emily said as she held out her hand. "I am not touching your hand." Cory told her. "Ugh you're such a wimp." Emily said as they exited the classroom. She took Cory through the halls of John Quincy Adams, going down every stair possible.

Finally they arrived at an old door at the end of a dark hallway. On the door was a silver plaque labeled; Basement.

Cory gulped hard, his hands were clammy and his heart was beating out of his chest. "W-what are w-we doing h-here?" Cory asked shakily. "I told you, _it's a surprise._" Emily whispered. She grabbed Cory's hand and they made their way down the stairs. Cory began to cough from all the dust in there, it seemed like no one had been down here in ages.

When they made it to the second to last stair, Emily let go of his hand then kicked him in the gut; causing him to fall back to his back. Cory wheezed for air as he clutched his stomach and tried to get up. "Why did you do that?" Cory said as he stood on shaky legs. "You actually thought the surprise was gonna be good, I should have known you wouldn't have known that." Emily said coming closer to him. "What are you-." Emily cut him off by slapping his cheek. "Shut up old man." Emily said as she pushed him against the wall. Cory tried to fight back by pushing her to the ground, but that only made her angrier. "You shouldn't have done that." Emily growled as she picked herself up. Cory made a run for the door yelling "HELP ME!" Emily jumped on his back and covered his mouth with her hand. He bit her hand and tried to shake her off.

"Owww!" she yelled. She wrapped her hands around his neck, choking him. Cory's eyes widened and he tried to rip her hands off of him but her grip was to strong. He gasped for air, trying to make it up the stairs. "If you get to that door I will choke you to death." Emily said in an angry tone. Cory felt a tear escape from his eye as he collapsed on the stairs. She released her hands from his neck and got off of him. Cory's face began to return to its normal color as he clutched his broken hand. Cory built up the strength to stand up. Things started to become fuzzy and Cory felt like the whole world was spinning.

"Sweet dreams." Emily said as she pushed him down the stairs. He landed at the bottom. He felt his lip that was gushing out blood. He was breathing heavy and then things went black.

Maya rushed into the school, ringing out her jacket. She stormed down the halls calling out Emily's name. Just as she was running she bumped into Riley. Things felt super awkward and they both stared at each other. Riley bit her lip and looked into Maya's eyes. "I was thinking of coming to see you, I heard about your accident." Riley said to her. _"Accident, more like sabotage." _Maya thought. "Oh yea I had an allergic reaction to something." Maya said. "Look, I don't want things to be awkward between us anymore. We don't have to best friends again but I would at least like us to be friends." Maya said to her. Riley nodded her head and looked down at the ground. "Look Maya I would really like to forget about all of this and be best friends again, but I just don't think I can forgive you for what you did to me. You kissed my crush, the guy I really liked and that hurt me." Riley said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Riles." Maya said trying to reach for her hand. Riley pulled her hand away and stepped back from Maya. "Look I have to go, I'll see you later." Riley said coldly. Maya felt her cheeks burning and a tear stream down her cheek. Soon that sad feeling turned to anger, and she was ready to put it towards Emily.

Cory woke up with a terrible migraine. He looked at his arm and noticed it had a few cuts on it. He felt his lip and could feel a scab forming. His mouth tasted like blood. He looked down and realized that there were ropes around him. His hands and legs were tied up and his body was tied up around the wooden chair. He looked over to see Emily sitting on the stairs across from him checking her phone. "Emily, get me out of here!" Cory yelled. "Yea that's not gonna happen." She said. "Riley and Topanga are gonna come looking for me and find me. And then you'll be in big trouble!" Cory said trying to act confident that they would find him. "Oh they won't be looking for you." Emily said as she rose from the bottom step.

"What do you mean by that; you didn't hurt them did you?" Cory panicked. "I didn't hurt them, I did this." Emily said holding up Cory's phone. She held it to his face and he read the message she had sent to Topanga.

_Cory: gonna be home late tonight, because of a meeting and I have to grade a lot of papers. Love ya! _

Cory's eyes widened, "Give me that!" he shouted. "Yea, no that's not gonna happen either!" Emily said as she dropped the phone to the concrete floor. "And to make sure you won't be making any contact with anyone." Emily said as she stomped on the phone with her patent leather Chanel heels. She then kicked it across the room and headed to the stairs.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Cory asked. "Don't ask dumb questions." Emily said as she headed upstairs. "You're just gonna leave me here by myself!?" Cory panicked. "I promise, you won't be alone for long." Emily said as she headed out of the door. She slammed it behind her and then Cory heard a lock. Emily placed a do not enter sign over the basement plaque. She grinned to herself and then made her way down the long dark hallway to find her next victim… _Maya._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was a long chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it and remember to review and tell me what you think is going to happen! until next time :)<strong>


	9. Are you psycho?

**Hey everyone this is chapter 9! I hope you enjoy and chapter 10 will probably be the last chapter in this story. I wanted to thank everyone for the amazing reviews on this story! Now on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Maya stormed down the halls looking for the demon wearing the sparkly lip gloss. All Maya wanted to do was rip Emily's head off. Everything Maya has is always destroyed and the fact that the only shred of happiness in her life was now gone, infuriated her.<p>

"Emily!" Maya called out. "Oh there you are." Emily said ever so casually. "Why did you ask me to come here?" Maya asked. "Well it's a surprise, so walk with me." She said. "I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me where you are taking me!" Maya yelled. "Ok we are going to the basement, there is something there I think you'll be interested in seeing." Emily said. Maya stared at Emily's green eyes, she wasn't sure if she was tricking her or not. "Are you coming or not?" Emily said starting to become impatient. "Yes, but you have to swear you aren't going to do anything." Maya said. "Swear." Emily said holding up her right hand. Maya didn't no Emily was crossing her fingers on her left hand.

They walked down flights and flights of stairs, until they finally made it to the basement. "We're here!" Emily said in a cheery tone. "Umm why does this door say do not enter?" Maya asked. "Oh I put that there, I didn't want anyone entering and seeing the thing I have down there. Maya was suspicious that the thing she had down there couldn't be good.

She slowly opened the door and let Maya go first. Maya began to sweat and her heart was pounding. "Why is it so dark in here, I can't see anything!" Maya said. "You're about to find out." Emily said as she flipped the light switch.

Sitting right before Maya's eyes was a grown man tied up. "OMG THAT'S MR. MATTHEWS!" Maya cried out. "Yea this is the thing I thought you might want to see." Emily said. "Maya please help me, I can barley breathe with all these ropes around me." Cory said as he tried to free himself from the ropes. "You did this, didn't you?" Maya said as she pushed Emily against the wall. "Wow you're a genius, aren't you!" Emily said in a sarcastic tone. "You better untie him right now!" Maya demanded. "Yea I'm not gonna do that, and if you untie him I'll make your life 100 times worse than it already is!" Emily shot back.

Maya didn't want to back down to this chick; I mean she's Maya Hart. She's supposed to be the tough girl, the girl that never backs down. And she wasn't backing down now either.

Maya pushed Emily to the ground before running over to Cory to try and untie him. "Well now you've done it Hart!" Emily said getting up from off the ground. Emily came towards Maya ad she punched her in the gut. "Maya!" Cory yelled feeling so helpless. Maya sat on the ground and held her stomach. She wanted to just give it all up and say screw it! But she knew that isn't what Maya Hart does. She picked herself off the ground and ran towards Emily. She wrapped her arms around her neck tightly, trying to choke her. Emily tried to pry Maya's arms off of her neck but it was no use. Emily pushed Maya against the brick wall and it released her hold. Emily rubbed her neck and then turned towards Maya. "Just give it up, you're never gonna win." Emily said to her. Maya felt helpless, she knew she had lost to Emily.

Maya stood on shaky legs and used every bit of strength she had left in her body. She slapped Emily across her face so hard that you could see Maya's hand print on her cheek. Maya bolted towards Cory and she began to untie the ropes.

Emily clapped her hands together slowly and walked towards Maya. "Well, well, you just don't quit do you?" Emily asked. "Maya Hart doesn't quit!" Maya replied. "I'm impressed really, I didn't think you'd actually slap me like that." Emily said. "Well I don't give up when it comes to protecting the only father I've ever had." Maya told her. Cory looked up at Maya and smiled. Maya began to blush starting to become a little embarrassed of saying that in front of him. "Wow I thought you despised him, I mean that's what Riley told me you told her." Emily replied smirking. Cory's smile began to fade as Emily uttered that. "That's not true and I know you made that up!" Maya said.

"That's what Riley told me, and she said that you only really talked to the Matthews because all of your real friends didn't have the money they had." Emily told Maya. Maya felt her cheeks burning and her eyes began to flood with tears. "You used us?" Cory asked Maya. "Mr. Matthews I promise that's not true, I-I-I love you guys. I would never take advantage of you like that!" Maya told him. "Oh and I have one more thing for you, this is for trying to free him." Emily said to Maya. She came up behind Maya and hit her with her purse. This caused Maya to crash into the brick wall and fall onto the floor. Maya's vision became blurry and the last thing she remembered before blacking out was Emily standing over her and smirking.

Maya woke up a while later tied up in a chair just like Cory. She felt her forehead and could feel a huge bruise on it. The ropes were wrapped so tight around her she could barley breathe. "What happened?" Maya asked as she rubbed her eyes. She and Cory were facing back to back so Maya couldn't see him. "Well after you blacked out, she took your bag and jacket; she stomped on your phone and broke it. Then she tied you up and told me to sit tight cause we'd be here a while." Cory told her. "Ugh." Maya groaned. "Look Mr. Matthews I promise I never said those things, she made it up. I love you guys, and I love… you. You're the only real father I've ever had and if I lost you I wouldn't have anyone. You're the reason I even come to school. I hate to admit it but I actually like your class. So please believe that I would never say those mean things about you, Riley, Auggie, and Mrs. Matthews." Maya told him. Cory smiled to himself and was very touched with what Maya had just told him. "I believe you, and I knew you liked my class!" Cory said to her. "Thank you so much! And if you tell anyone I like learning I will kill you!" Maya said. "My lips are sealed." he replied. "Good, now how are we gonna get outta here." Maya asked. "I have no idea." He replied.

"Maybe if we yell really loud someone will hear us?" Maya suggested. "Nah that won't work these walls are sound proof." Cory told her. They sat in silence for a bit, trying to think of a way out of the basement.

Topanga was beginning to worry about Cory. It was 9:40 P.M. and he still wasn't home. She had tried calling him and texting but he didn't respond. As Topanga played with her hair nervously on the couch, Riley came down the stairs. "Hey I'm gonna go meet Emily at the mall." Riley said as she headed towards the door. "You're not going anywhere with Emily, it's 10:00 P.M." Topanga told her. "But mom, that's not fair." Riley whined. "Life isn't fair and I'm going to the school to look for your dad. He hasn't called me and hasn't answered any of my texts." Topanga told her. "So you need to stay here and watch your brother." Topanga said as she grabbed her keys off of the table. "Mom I'm sure he's just grading papers or something." Riley said. "I don't think so." Topanga said as she headed out of the door.

Riley immediately grabbed her phone and texted Emily to come over. Emily didn't answer. It made Riley feel more nervous every minute she didn't reply. Emily did say she was staying after school to take care of something. And she hadn't talked to her dad all day. Riley began to think about all of the things her dad had been trying to tell her family for the past two weeks. Emily this and Emily that. Then she thought about the horrid things that had been happening to Cory ever since Emily moved here. Riley dropped her iPhone on the hardwood floor and screamed "Oh my god, Emily has him!" Riley felt like she couldn't breathe. She had been hanging out with this girl for two weeks straight. She could have really hurt Cory and Riley would have never known it was her.

Riley picked up her phone and dialed 911. She then took Auggie to Ava's house before she ran to the school.

Topanga was shaking from head to toe. She was worried sick about Cory. Topanga quickly got out of her BMW and ran inside of the building. "Cory!" she called out. There was no reply. Topanga ran to his classroom to find that all of the lights were on and there were no papers on his desk. "Cory?" Topanga said as she entered the room. She heard a buzzing noise towards the front of the room. Topanga bent down and picked up the object. It was Emily's iPhone 6; she had just received a message from Riley.

_Riley: It was you! You're the one that got my dad sick, you're the one who broke his hand, and you're the one who almost ruined my parent's relationship. I should have known it was you this whole time. How could I have been so stupid! And you ruined my friendship with Maya. But you aren't going to get away this, that's one thing I'm sure of!_

Topanga's blue eyes widened as she read this text. Had this 13 year old girl done this stuff to her husband? Was Cory telling the truth when he said that Emily had done all of this stuff to him? Topanga had to find him, who knows what could be happening to him right now. Topanga decided she would look throughout the school before calling the cops.

"We're going to die in here!" Maya said. "We aren't going to die in here we are going to get out." Cory assured her. "Yea and my mom and dad are going to get back together." Maya said sarcastically. "And how can you be so sure we are going to get out of here?" Maya asked. "I've seen this in a movie before, the two victims are tied up in the deserted place and when all hope seems lost, someone comes to rescue them!" Cory told her. "Are you psycho?! This isn't a movie, this is real life you idiot!" Maya yelled. "Well one time when I was in high school, Topanga was gonna move away and Shawn told me that she wouldn't because in every TV show the girl never moves away. And she didn't!" Cory told her. "That doesn't count and that only happened because you two are weird and that would only happen to you guys!" Maya told him. "We are not weird, we're in love!" Cory replied. "If you say so…" Maya said.

Riley finally made it to the school; she had been running for what felt like forever. She saw her mom's car parked in the parking lot, so she knew that she was inside. Riley ran up the cement stairs and pushed open the double doors of the school.

She ran up and down every hall at the school calling out her dad's name, but no answer ever came. As she was running she bumped into her mom. "Riley what are you doing here; you're supposed to be watching Auggie!" Topanga said. "I dropped him off at Ava's because I found out that Emily has him!" Riley told Topanga. "I know I saw the text you sent Emily, I went into your fathers classroom and I found her phone on the floor." Topanga said as she held up the phone. "That must be why she didn't answer, do you think I could have gotten this all wrong and called the police for nothing?" Riley panicked. "Riley why did you call the police, I told you to only do that if you have my permission!" Topanga replied. "I know I'm sorry, but I panicked I didn't know what to do." Riley replied. "Well even if Emily didn't do it you dad is still missing so we would need the cops one way or another." Topanga told her.

"Do you think he's in the school?" Riley asked. "I just have this feeling that he is, you know." Topanga said. "Yea me too, but I've checked everywhere, even in the boys bathroom!" Riley said as she shivered. "Well there is one place we haven't checked." Riley said. "Where?" Topanga asked. "The basement." She replied. Ever since Riley started attending this school she's always heard stories about how the basement is haunted. So she vowed that she wouldn't ever go down there, but if it mean she would find her dad it was worth it. "Oh yea I forgot this school had a basement." Topanga said. "Ok well let's go." Riley said as she and her mom started for the long dark hallway.

Riley and Topanga finally made it to the hallway to a door that was labeled do not enter. "I could have sworn this is where the basement was!" Riley said to her mother. "Yea, maybe we were wrong. But that doesn't matter I think we should check in here anyways." Topanga said. "I don't know I mean it says don't enter." Riley replied. "Riles we have to, or else we may not ever find your dad!" Topanga told her. "Ok, but I better not get into trouble for this!" Riley told her.

Topanga gently turned the knob and opened the door. Riley turned on the flashlight on her phone so they could see as they made their way down the staircase.

When they reached the bottom, Topanga flickered on the light switch to find Cory and Maya tied up in chairs with cuts and bruises all over them. "Cory, Maya!" Topanga yelled as she ran towards them. "I told you she would save us!" Cory beamed as Topanga united the ropes. "Whatever." Maya replied. "Maya I am so sorry; I should have never called off our friendship. None of this would have happened to you." Riley said as she untied the ropes. "It's ok; if I were you I would have been mad too!" Maya said as she rubbed her wrists. "So do you wanna be friends again?" Riley asked. "_Best friends_." Maya said as she and Riley leaned in for a tight embrace.

"Cory honey, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you when you told me all of that stuff." Topanga said as she untied the ropes around his ankles. "Yea well maybe if you had none of this would have ever happened." Cory said as he stood up. Cory stretched his arms and then looked at Topanga. "Is there any way you can forgive me?" Topanga asked. "I don't know…" Cory said as he shifted his eyes to the left. Topanga pulled Cory close to her and she kissed his lips passionately until they needed air to breathe. "Whoa." Cory said as was still in a daze from the kiss he had just received. "How about now." Topanga said as she stroked her thumb across Cory's cut lip. He nodded his head and they kissed again.

Maya and Riley turned their heads towards them. "Look you two; you can do that later in your room when we don't have to watch." Maya said. Cory and Topanga laughed and they turned their heads to Maya and Riley who were making gagging noises at the moment. "Just for that comment we'll tell you when we are gonna do it, so all kinds of images can flood your mind." Cory said as he smirked at Maya. "Eww you two are gross, we don't need any more curly headed weirdoes running around this city!" Maya said as she pretended to barf. "Enough, hasn't anyone noticed Emily's not here!" Riley commented. "Oh yea, how are we gonna find her now?" Topanga asked. "I dunno?" Riley said.

So even though Topanga and Riley found Cory and Maya, they still need to find the person behind this all, but they had no idea on where to start looking.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was chapter 9! I hope you all enjoyed it and remember to review! Girl meets the letter will come out right after this story is finished so styed tuned! until next time :)<strong>


	10. The apology

**Hey everyone this is the final chapter in this story! but don't be too sad because there is a sequal called Girl meets the letter. I've been really excited about starting this next story. I think you guys are really gonna like it if you liked this story. Tell me what you think the next story is going to be about i like to see what you guys think! I wanted to thank a few people for reviewing this story! 446, Glee club rock 1251, DragonKing19, JesusLovesAlways, Macy patten, Coolio, Silverseaweedbrains, and Guest. I can't believe all of the amzing reviews I've gotten on this story! So with out further ado here is chapter 10!**

* * *

><p>Everyone headed back to the Matthews apartment to think of where Emily would be. While Riley and Maya headed to Riley's bedroom to change into their pajamas, Topanga was in the process of cleaning all of Cory's cuts.<p>

"Owww, Topanga that burns!" Cory whined. "Cory if I don't clean these it'll get infected!" Topanga protested. Cory rolled his eyes and then got up from the couch. "Cory where are you going?" Topanga asked. "To get some ice." He replied coldly. "Cory, don't be upset, I was trying to make you feel better." She said. He gave her a _"say you're sorry"_ look. "I'm sorry I burned you." She said as she pecked his lips. "You're forgiven." He said.

He sat down at the kitchen table and Topanga placed an ice pack on his head. "This is probably gonna hurt way worse in the morning." Cory said as he laid his head on the table. "Probably, I just don't understand how she could have knocked you out like that!" Topanga replied. "Yea neither do I, I mean I guess I was just so weak after she tried to choke me to death, that when she pushed me down the stairs and I blacked out." Cory told her. "She tried to choke you?!" Topanga said. "Yea; my neck hurts." Cory said as he rubbed his neck. "Aww, want me to make it better?" she replied flirtatiously. She walked over to Cory and placed kisses all over his neck.

"Eww, seriously you two need a room desperately!" Maya said as she and Riley came into the kitchen. Cory and Topanga laughed. "Maya do you want some ice for that bruise on your head?" Topanga asked. "I'd say no, but I know you don't take that for an answer." Maya said as she plopped down onto the couch. "She's right about that!" Cory replied. Topanga rolled her eyes and then headed over to Maya and placed the ice on her forehead. "Thank you Mrs. M." Maya said. "You're very welcome!" Topanga replied. "I'm still in a daze from what happened, I mean it all just happened right then and there!" Maya told everyone. "Yea, I just don't know why you guys were her main target?" Riley said. "I was literally used as a human target!" Cory yelled. "We know honey." Topanga said. "Where do you think she is?" Riley asked. "I'm not sure but I am way too tired to even think about that right now." Cory said. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Topanga said in a baby voice. "Topanga I'm not 5, you don't need to help me to bed." Cory exclaimed. "Mr. Matthews, think about what you're really saying right now." Maya said. Cory turned his gaze towards Topanga, who was standing next to stairs. "Maybe I do need your help." Cory said as he came closer to her. Topanga shook her head and then they made their way upstairs.

"Maya you basically _encouraged _them!" Riley said. "Well how else was I supposed to distract them for the night?" Maya asked. "Why would we need to distract them?" Riley replied. "Cause we are gonna go look for Emily and put her into jail!" Maya exclaimed. "Look for her, it's like almost midnight." Riley said. "Well I can't wait till morning so, get your jacket." Maya said as she got up from the couch. Riley did as Maya said and she met Maya in her bedroom.

"Are you sure my parents aren't gonna find out?" Riley asked nervously. "Trust me; they aren't coming out of there for a while." Maya assured her. Riley and Maya both shivered at the thought and climbed out of the bay window.

The streets of New York at night lit up with bright signs and headlights. Even at midnight there were cars roaming the streets. "So are we gonna go to Emily's house or something?" Riley asked. "Yea so we need to go to bleaker street for the subway to take us there." Maya replied. "Ok but we better not get mugged!" Riley said. "You worry way too much; I do this all the time when I come to your house in the middle of the night." Maya told her. "You come to my house?" Riley asked. "Yea but that's only when I want something really good to eat." Maya said. "That's where my dad's chocolate cake went, we blamed that on Auggie." Riley said. Maya shook her head and laughed as they made their way to the subway.

There was barley anyone at the station. "Ok so are we taking the subway to Manhattan?" Riley asked. "Well that's where she lives right?" Maya asked. "Yea." Riley replied as they boarded the train. The entire train ride Maya and Riley talked about what they would do when they found her.

They walked a couple of blocks before they reached her apartment building. "Whoa, this is the nicest apartment building I've ever been to!" Maya exclaimed. "Yea." Riley replied.

The two made their way inside and they managed to get access to Emily's apartment by Riley telling the doorman she was friends with Emily.

When the elevator reached the top floor, Riley and Maya headed towards Emily's penthouse. "I would do anything to live in an apartment like this." Maya told Riley. "Well, maybe Emily will make you her personal servant and you can live with her." Riley joked. "That's not funny." Maya said as she arm spanked Riley. "Owww that hurt!" Riley said. "Good, now we just have to knock on the door." Maya said. Riley rolled her eyes and gently knocked on the door. "Riles, no one is gonna hear that." Maya exclaimed as she banged on the door.

"EMILY, WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Maya yelled. A few moments later Emily opened the door wearing her pajamas. "Oh hey Riley and Maya!" Emily said in a cheery tone. "Cut the crap Emily, you know you tied us up and tried to kill me and Mr. Matthews." Maya said. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Emily said smirking. "Look Emily we aren't gonna call the cops if you just tell us why you did it." Riley asked. "Riles, why did you ask that." Maya whispered. "Trust me." She replied.

Emily stared at the floor and began to rub her left arm before speaking. "Ok, you wanna know why I did this? I did this because when I saw the amazing life you had, I wanted it! I wanted a real best friend and a real dad who actually pays attention to me." Emily exclaimed. Riley and Maya looked towards each other and were speechless.

"Emily, I had no idea." Riley said. "Yea well when I saw how much your dad loved you and your brother I got jealous. And when I saw that picture of him and your mom, I wanted that for my dad so that I could have a complete family like you." Emily told them. "And I wanted a best friend; I've never had a real best friend. People only like me because of all the money my family has and that my dad is famous. I've never had a real friend until I met you." Emily told Riley. "That's why you made me miserable, because you wanted a friend? Emily we could have all been friends if you just would have asked!" Maya exclaimed. "I know, I know, I just wanted Riley I guess, she's like no one I've ever met before." Emily said.

"Emily, next time just talk to us instead of trying to kidnap and kill someone." Riley said. "I will, and Maya I'm sorry I did all of those horrible things to you." Emily said. "Its fine I guess." Maya said. "Friends?" Emily asked optimistically. "Slow your roll, baby steps." Maya said as she leaned in for a hug. "Aww, you too made up." Riley said. "Baby steps!" Maya yelled. "Ok." Riley said as the three hugged. "So I'm guessing you two are gonna call the cops?" Emily asked. "Yea, but before we do you have to apologize to my dad!" Riley said. "Ok well let's go to your house." Emily said. "Yea maybe you should apologize tomorrow; he's probably doing things with my mom in their room." Riley exclaimed. The three of them made gagging noises and laughed.

Riley and Maya headed back to the apartment. The next morning Riley and Maya woke up on the couch. "We must have fallen asleep here." Maya said as she rubbed her eyes. "Yea guess so, do you want some cereal?" Riley asked. "Sure, I have a terrible migraine!" Maya whined. "I'm sorry, you want some ice?" She asked. "Nah its fine." Maya told her.

Riley and Maya sat at the table eating cereal as Cory and Topanga came downstairs. They came into the kitchen; Topanga wearing the pink robe Cory gave her for Christmas and Cory wearing the blue one she gave him.

Topanga kissed his cheek before fixing them some coffee. "Good morning girls!" Topanga said in cheery tone. "Someone sounds happy." Maya said as she ate her fruit loops. "I am happy." She replied as she sat down at the table. "Mmmhhmm, yea we know why." Maya said. Cory and Topanga pretended to ignore her comment. "Well how did you girls sleep?" Cory asked. "Actually we slept on the couch." Riley said. "Why?" Cory asked. "Because when you two went to your room we went to find Emily and we did." Maya said. "You what?!" Cory asked. "Yea we did and she apologized and everything. She said the reason she did all of this was because she was jealous of me and how my parents loved each other and me. And how I had real friends that liked me for me and not what I have." Riley exclaimed.

"Really?" Topanga asked. "Yep, and she was gonna come here to apologize to you last night but we knew that you guys were _"busy". _Maya said smirking. Cory and Topanga's faces turned a slight red color but pretended like they didn't hear that comment either.

"Ok well is she gonna come here today?" Cory asked. "Yea, we told her we would call the cops after she came here." Riley said. "Ok then, we should probably go get dressed." Topanga said. "I can help!" Cory replied. Topanga rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs and Cory followed.

A few hours later Emily arrived at their door and apologized to Cory. "I'm so sorry Mr. Matthews I didn't mean to do all of these horrible things to you. I promise you won't be seeing me for a while!" Emily told him. "Thank you for apologizing Emily and we decided to not press charges on you since you're 13. But you do have to do community service for a while." Cory told her. "Ugh but trash is gross and dirty!" Emily whined. "You wanna go to jail?" Cory asked. Emily shook her head and then turned towards Maya and Riley.

"Well I guess this is good bye, see you guys at school." Emily said. "Emily, maybe we can be friends, I mean we do have one thing in common and that's liking to prank people." Maya said. "Yea I guess we do have something in common!" Emily said as she and Maya turned their gaze towards Cory. "Oh you two better not lay a finger on me." Cory said backing away from them. Emily and Maya laughed.

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

It had been a few weeks since Emily made up with everyone. Maya got her neck brace off and headed back to school. Cory got his cast off and a monitor was no longer needed in his classroom. Emily, Maya and Riley decided to friends but Maya and Riley were still the best of friends. Maya decided to call things off with Lucas, she decided sisters before misters. But Lucas was secretly glad because he still had these feelings for Riley. Things had been pretty calm for the past month, but things were about to take an unexpected turn when Riley, Maya, and Emily find a mysterious letter.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the end of chapter 10! I hope everyone enjoyed and tell me what you thought of the story in all! I decided I wanted to make Emily good because I needed her for my next story. But she is still going to be that annoying girl who always gets what she wants lol! Anyways please tell me what you think Girl meets the letter is going to be about and remeber to review. I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope everyone will enjoy my next story. Well I'll see you again in Girl meets the letter :)<strong>


End file.
